


Perfect

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Snowball fights, warming charms, and best friends.





	Perfect

"Run, Tuney!" Lily says, dodging the snowballs that the annoying boy next door were throwing at them.

"My hands are freezing!" Petunia shouts with a smile, collapsing on the soft, white snow in the clearing where she knows they'll be safe from the projectiles aimed at them. She brings her gloved hands near her face to thaw them.

Her sister smiles and encases the freezing palms in her own. Lily's hands are much warmer than Petunia's, courtesy of her magic.

Petunia frowns slightly at the redhead. The witch doesn't notice, through the dimming light of the setting sun.

She's jealous of Lily, of course, though she has vowed to always insist otherwise. It's hardly fair, she thinks, that Lily gets it all.

But today, she doesn't want to think about magic. She'd rather just be a little girl again, and laugh in the snow with her sister, and so she scrambles back to her feet.

Of course, Petunia rarely gets what she wants. She sighs quietly under her breath when she sees the dark haired boy walk towards them. Lily, on the other hand, runs to greet her friend and embrace him.

Petunia watches from the side, as the two take their time to come back to the open field, frequently stopping, and ambling along the path they wove for themselves through the trees and grass.

She doesn't call out to them. Why should she? If they were having fun without her, well…

When Lily and Severus finally get to her, the sun had gone down completely, and Petunia knows her mother will come to call them inside any moment. She says as much to Lily, who doesn't seem fazed by it.

Instead, the young witch with opens her palm to revealing a soft, warm glow floating above her palm, almost like a large firefly.

Soon enough she finds herself helping her friends design a snowman in the gleam of the magical light source, conveniently finishing just as her mother's footsteps patter towards them in the darkness.

She wonders, later that night, if it was a perfect Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I used a random prompt generator thing.
> 
> Word count: 350
> 
> Genre: Seasonal
> 
> Character: An envious sister
> 
> Sentence: "Run!"
> 
> Bonus: Your character is very shy.


End file.
